1. Field of the Invention.
This invention is directed to antenna systems, in general, and to the interface portion of the system which is disposed between the antenna controller and the antenna, in particular.
2. Prior Art.
There are many antenna systems which are known in the prior art. These antenna systems may include any number of antennas and controllers therefore. The antennas can be arranged to response only to the controller (painting mode) or to respond and track the signals received by the antenna (tracking mode).
In the instances where the antenna is controlled by a controller, the interface system between the controller and the antenna is, frequently, a very complex and cumbersome apparatus or device. These shortcomings are usually encountered as a consequence of the number of signals which are to be transmitted between the controller and the antenna. In the prior art systems, these cumbersome interfaces or buses tend to add complexity, weight and expense to antenna systems, in general. When the systems are used in airborne applications, the additional weight is a significant problem. The complexity increases the problem of servicing such systems in the airborne environment. The additional expense is a feature which any user wishes to reduce.
Moreover, when the interface system is complex, the situation becomes even more of a problem when the number of antennas which is to be controlled increases. Consequently, it is highly desirable to provide a system which overcomes these disadvantages and produces a light weight, simple, and relatively inexpensive interface system.